


Betty's New Life

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rebound Sex, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: After the only man she's ever been with leaves her with two kids and a pile of worries, Betty's best friends suggest she goes out and has some fun.Chapter One: Betty/FP, rebound sex.Chapter Two: Betty/Hiram, sugar daddy.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	1. Betty/FP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this post is for two of my 2020 Summer Bingo cards
> 
> Chapter One: Betty/FP, rebound sex.  
> Chapter Two: Betty/Hiram, sugar daddy.
> 
> You do not have to read both if one is not something you care to read. They are just the same universe so I decided to post them together. Chapter two makes more sense if you read chapter one, but it's definitely not necessary.

Betty is feeling sorry for herself as she sits across from the happy couple. Cheryl and Toni are her best friends, and although she loves them dearly, their affections have gotten hard to witness. She sips on her martini and looks away, across the restaurant at another young and joyous couple.

The only man Betty has ever loved left her more than six months ago. She and Archie were high school sweethearts. After getting knocked up in senior year, they married in her parent’s backyard and settled into his dad’s house next door.

It wasn’t easy, but at least they loved each other. Archie worked for his dad and then took over the business after his sudden passing. Betty finished college and worked at Pop’s. Nothing came out of her teaching degree though, with kid number two catching them by as much surprise as number one did.

She stayed home and looked after the kids while he worked long hours. 

Looking back, it’s obvious he wasn’t happy.

They were in their twenties, with a family to support and bills to pay. She tried to stay positive and do as much as she could, even helping out with the paperwork at Andrew’s Construction. Their sex life was okay, maybe not as fun as when they were teenagers, but still okay. 

This doesn’t feel like her life, she feels like she’s someone else looking in. She’s pathetic. Her husband has left her for someone who lives across the country. He’s sold the business and is asking her to move herself and the kids out of his dad’s house as soon as possible. The house is up for sale and there are quite a few parties interested.

She’s heartbroken and feels like a complete failure. On top of dealing with her own emotions, her kids’ emotions, and finding a place to move to, she’s also started teaching full time at Riverdale High. She’s exhausted, and by the time she gets into bed every night all she does is cry.

Her mother told her this would happen. She’s so stupid.

“Are you okay, Betty?” Toni asks gently, making Betty focus back on them.

She swallows and gives them a nod. “I need another drink,”

The kids are at her parents place and tonight is meant to be her night out with the girls.

“You know what you need, dear cousin?” Cheryl says. 

Betty lifts an eyebrow, knowing this’ll be good.

“Archie is the only man you’ve ever been with. You need to fuck every guy you can get your hands on, I hear rebound sex is fantastic,”

“Not that she knows personally or anything,” Toni puts in teasingly.

Cheryl smiles at Toni. “Of course not, but we can live through Betty… She’s single now and it’s a waste if she doesn’t go out and have some fun. You missed out on your wild college days, maybe you just need someone to give you some good hard dick,”

Both Toni and Betty laugh at her choice of words. Cheryl is a hardcore lesbian and has never been with a guy, but Betty appreciates her trying.

“Yeah right,” Betty sighs, grabbing the waiter's attention and ordering another round of drinks.

“You know…” Toni says. “Maybe Cher is right, you really haven’t ever been able to experiment,”

Betty would have never dreamed of cheating on Archie, so she had never considered being with other men. When she found out he had slept with someone else, it absolutely tore her up inside. It confirmed that she wasn’t good at pleasing him anymore like she suspected, that she wasn’t enough for him.

“I know a few single guys,” Toni says, “Would you be up for me setting up a date for you?”

Betty frowns and shakes her head. On top of everything that’s going on, going on a date and sleeping with men who aren’t her husband isn’t something she needs.

.

A week later though, she’s walking into a bar on unsteady legs. Even though she had told Toni she wasn’t interested, Toni still set up the meeting and was leaving it in Betty’s hands if she wanted to go through with it.

He was older, almost her parents' age, but Toni swore he was a total hottie and someone she trusted enough to show Betty a fun, and also safe, time.

Maybe she does need to let loose and forget about her troubles for a night. The kids are with Cheryl and Toni and the only thing Betty needs to worry about is if she’ll make a fool of herself tonight.

When a very handsome man, probably in his late forties or early fifties, approaches her, she offers a smile and hopes it’s him. He’s tall and slender, but obviously muscular under his shirt. His hair is dark and he’s got stubble on his stunning face. 

“Betty?” he asks kindly.

She nods. “FP?”

“That’s me,” he smiles a little brighter. “It’s so nice to meet you. Toni told me you were beautiful but I wasn’t expecting…” his eyes rack over her, yet it’s not sleazy like she thinks it might be.

Her cheeks burn and she feels a little shy, but she likes the attention. She’s wearing a short black dress Cheryl forced her into, and a denim jacket over the top, hair out in loose curls.

“Anyway,” he says as if he’s pulling himself away from a trance. “Should we grab a drink and get to know each other?”

She nods, very eager for alcohol so she can calm her nerves.

As the night goes on, Betty thinks FP’s the perfect person to do this with. He’s charming and confident, he takes charge and doesn’t make her feel crowded. Once she’s had enough drinks they even dance on the dancefloor, with her laughing for the first time in a long time.

His hands touch her like she’s sexy and he whispers as much against her neck before they begin to make out on the dance floor.

It’s intoxicating and she wants so much for him to take her. She’s never been with someone like him, someone that she has no doubt will know exactly what he’s doing.

“Should we head back to mine?”

She nods and lets him lead the way out. Thankfully he doesn’t live far and it doesn’t give her too much time to change her mind.

He takes her jacket and before she can fill the silence with awkward chitchat, he’s already kissing her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards what she assumes is his bedroom.

He puts her down on the bed and she breathes deeply as she watches him above her, looking down at her with hunger in his eyes. She’s hungry too. She’s so desperate to be touched, to be fucked, and to  _ come _ . 

“Doing okay?” he asks.

She nods with a smile and caresses his hair off his face. She’s nervous, but she’s had sex before so it’s not something totally new.

“Good,” he says, kissing her lips hotely. “Just lay back and relax,”

She does, letting him travel down her body, lifting her hips when he goes to take her panties off, and watches as his face disappears up her skirt.

“Oh god,” she moans, letting her head drop backwards as her back arches. No one’s done this to her in ages, and it feels so damn good.

He eats her out until she quickly and easily comes, turned on by the fact that she’s sleeping with a man she just met in the same night, and he seems even more into her than she is into him. And she’s  _ into _ him. 

He growls against her pussy and she giggles, pulling at his hair. “Oh,”

He finally smirks up at her. “Good to know you’re so sensitive,” he says, his hands lifting to her breasts. “Are these sensitive too?” He pulls the fabric of her dress and bra lower, exposing them to him.

She bites her lip, as if still shy, and watches as he tweaks her nipples and comes up to suck and bite on them.

She moans and lifts her legs up around the back of his thighs. He’s still dressed and she’s practically spilling from her dress.

“Please,” she whimpers desperately, reaching between them so she can undo his pants. She wants to be  _ fucked _ . She wants to forget.

“No, sweetheart, you’re going to come for me at least a few more times before I give you what you want,”

She whimpers at the instruction and he bites at her breast playfully. “Would you like that, Betty?” he asks. “Would you like to come for me again?”

She nods eagerly.

“Good girl,” he says darkly, and all she wants now is to do whatever he says.

He finger fucks her hard and fast as he sucks on her tender breasts, but she loves the attention. She moans with a cry, her toes curling and head spinning with alcohol.

“Oh, there we go,” he chuckles, then removes his hand and tastes her off his fingers.

“Fuck,” she breathes, and accepts when he makes her suck them clean.

Even though their love making it kind of rough, she can tell he’s taking care of her and it’s exactly what she needs. She feels ravished. 

They pull away long enough for him to get her dress off. His shirt goes too and she almost melts at the sight. He’s fit and he’s got a few tattoos, her favorite.

“Time to sit on my face, baby,”

She blushes even more at the thought, but she doesn’t protest as he lays back and helps her climb on top. It’s extremely erotic, getting to ride him like this, chasing her own pleasure.

When she looks back over her shoulder she sees his pants are open and he’s lazily stroking his cock. It’s big, bigger than Archie’s, and at the thought of that, she grabs onto the headboard and holds on for dear life as the strongest release yet rocks her body. She grinds down on him, chasing the high, prolonging the wonderful euphoria coursing through her veins.

When she falls forward with exhaustion, she doesn’t even flinch when he smacks her ass and tells her to climb down and onto his cock.

She does, taking him into her hand as she sinks down on him and whimpers. She’s so wet and turned on that she contracts around it, hugging him tighter to her walls. 

His hands are all over her and she feels  _ sexy _ . She hasn’t felt like this in a long time, maybe ever. Being with someone that’s a good deal older has its own set of exciting elements. It’s good to let him take charge. Even though she’s on top, he’s still controlling her movements, thrusting up as she presses down, encouraging her as she rides him like a woman starved.

When she loses her momentum after another earth shattering orgasm, he flips her around and fucks her doggystyle. She’s so happy that she actually laughs through a half cry, all the stimulation overpowering.

As things get even more intense, he presses her down into the creaking bed and kisses her neck from behind.

She forgets who she is and all her worries, while he drags one orgasm after another from her willing body, and by the time he comes inside her and rolls to his side, she’s so satisfied she can’t move.

She smiles when he checks in on her, leaving for a moment and getting her a glass of water.

She regains enough energy to wrap a sheet around herself and sit up against a pillow.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

She smiles and nods, accepting the glass of water. “More than okay,” she replies, “thanks to you,”

He chuckles as he comes to sit on the bed next to her and relaxes. “My pleasure,” He caresses the part of her thigh that’s exposed and she closes her eyes happily.

“You were wonderful,” she says, not sure if it’s silly. She’s never done this before.

“So were you,” he answers with another chuckle. “Very sexy,”

She looks at him and bites her lip. “Did Toni tell you about my situation?”

He just smiles and she knows he knows.

“You’ll be okay, Betty,” he says after a moment, when she thinks they won’t talk again. “You’re young and strong, and gorgeous. He’s an idiot for leaving.”

She smiles in thanks and swallows. She really doesn’t want to think about her life right now.

“And I’m around, if you ever want to do this again,”

She lifts her eyebrows and tries to contain a smirk.

“Oh,” he laughs. “You  _ do _ want to do it again, right now, huh?”

She bursts into a giggle as soon as he gets on top of her, his stubble tickling her as he kisses her neck and chest.


	2. Betty/Hiram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is more about the sugar daddy aspect than it is smut. There is no explicit smut, just what comes before.

\- One Year Later - 

* * *

Betty can’t help the thrill that washes over her as she looks herself over in the mirror. Her dress is a small piece of white silk, held up with tiny pearl straps. It hangs low between her breasts, her nipples visible, and as she turns to check out the back, much more skin is exposed, the silk sitting even lower. It’s also so short that she knows as soon as she moves, the bottom of her asscheeks will show. She’s not wearing any panties, and she feels very naughty.

The silk looks lovely draping over her breasts, hips and ass, and her legs are long and fit in the cream stilettos she’s already wearing.

For her dates with Hiram Lodge, he always chooses her outfits, having them delivered to her the day prior. He sends jewelry too, this time just a delicate set of gold earrings. She does her make up and hair. It’s such a dainty dress, acting innocent when it’s really not, so she makes sure to leave her hair out in loose curls and goes light on the makeup, keeping with the theme.

She’s giddy, knowing he’ll love it.

She’s come such a long way in just a year. She feels sexier and more powerful than she’s ever felt, providing for her children and taking charge of her future.

A year ago she had only ever been with one man, dumped and left with almost nothing. Now she has a nice three bedroom apartment on the north side of town, a very fulfilling job, and perhaps the funnest of all, an interesting sex life.

In just a year she’s slept with ten different men, some more than once, and in that time she’s noticed she has a preference for the older ones. 

While on a site where older men and younger women searched for dates, she came across Hiram Lodge.

On the morning following the first night they had slept together, he propositioned her about becoming her sugar daddy. Betty had heard the term before but didn’t really know what it entailed.

He explained how, in exchange for her company every once in a while, he’d like to shower her with gifts, maybe pay for her rent and take her on a trip now and again.

She was a little standoffish at first, the concept a foreign one. Plus, she told him she didn’t want a man to be able to dictate her life.

He understood and asked if she just wanted to maybe try it out and see how it went.

She did agree to try, although she was still a bit skeptical. With a full time job, and two kids whose lives she was very involved with, she wasn’t sure she could keep up with whatever being a ‘sugar baby’ entailed.

Hiram wasn’t at all overbearing. He sent gifts, beautiful flowers to brighten her apartment, tickets for her and the kids to visit a water park, a spa day for her and a friend, and a lingerie set so sexy it made her feel like a fertility goddess.

After all the lovely things he had gifted her, she was more than happy to wear the lace for him in a hotel suit a week later.

This sugar relationship was far too good to be true. She was afraid he’d want more than her simple thanks and a date here and there, but he swore he didn’t. He told her he loved the update texts, sometimes accompanied with a picture, that she would send, while enjoying her gifts.

When she finally agreed, she made sure they flushed out a contract together, that would work for her and her main concern, the wellbeing of her kids.

Their contract stated that he would pay her rent, which she thought was far too much, but he was very wealthy and promised it was not in the slightest something that would hurt him financially, so she decided to trust him.

The contract also specifically stated that sexual acts were in no way part of the agreement, and she was free to reject him at any time.

He was allowed to gift her as many times as he wished and if at any time she chose to return a gift, she could.

In return she had to spend two separate evenings with him a month, go on a minimum of one weekend vacation within a six month period, and be on birth control, as well as get tested a few times a year.

She was allowed to sleep with whoever else she wanted, so the last mentioned detail in the contract was for that reason.

Hiram also gets tested himself, and has a wife, along with one other sugar baby. All are aware of the others and okay with the arrangements. 

She’s even met his wife once, a gorgeous dark haired beauty who was soft spoken and kind, smiling at Betty as she said she understood why Hiram had taken such a liking to her. The following week she sent gifts to the children, and a luxurious expensive skincare line of products for Betty.

She’s only now starting to get used to all the positive attention and she’s decided to enjoy it instead of worry about it.

Wrapping a coat around herself, mostly to hide her practically naked body, she heads out and gets into the car that’s waiting out front. Both her kids are at sleepovers with friends, and she makes sure her phone is charged and on the highest ringing volume in case she’s needed.

She worried about becoming a bad mother after Archie left, thinking she’d be stretched too thin, but now she doesn’t feel that way. She knows she can do it on her own, even if Hiram wasn’t paying her rent. And if he was to ever stop, or when he inevitably does, she has more than enough saved.

The driver takes her to the hotel and she heads up to their regular suite. 

Hiram greats her at the door, always with a handsome smile in place. He kisses her cheek and comments about how good it is to see her.

He offers to take her coat, and her blood runs hotter as she begins to undo the tie at the front. She’s honestly very eager for him to see how good she looks in the outfits he’s picked for tonight.

“Let me see you, mi princesa,” he says.

She spins around with a smile, smoothing her hands over her stomach and hips. “What do you think?” she asks. “It’s very revealing, isn’t it?”

He makes a noise deep within his chest that makes it obvious that he likes it very much. “Even though I’m aware of your beauty, you still somehow stun me every time,”

She blushes at the praise. Every man she’s been with now has been very forthcoming with compliments of her beauty, and finally, she’s starting to believe them. When she was with Archie she was told very rarely that she was beautiful.

She has no idea what she’s done to deserve such loveliness, but she definitely appreciates it.

She kisses Hiram on the lips in thanks. “You look very handsome yourself,” she says.

He’s a strong and powerful type. He’s older than her father, sure, but he’s much better looking, more fit than any of the younger men she’s slept with and a handsome face.

He laughs lightheartedly and places his hand on her naked back, ushering her further into the room. There’s champagne chilling and their dinner has already been set.

“I asked for our seats to be next to each other rather than across. I want to see all of you as much as possible in this dress. Is that okay?”

She sits in the chair as he pulls it out for her and smiles. “Of course,” The dress is so short than when she sits her bare pussy touches the soft fabric of the chair. “Although I’m afraid I might ruin this chair,” Being with Hiram, Betty has quickly learned that being the focus of someone's attention turns her on.

“I will very gladly pay the cleaning fee,”

They both laugh as he comes to sit.

They enjoy their champagne and dinner. Their chairs are turned into each other slightly, and every once in a while he touches her naked thigh, squeezing affectionately. 

They finish their dinner and continue to talk and enjoy each other's company. She’s always so relaxed with him. 

When he leaves to use the bathroom, Betty wonders what she can do to surprise him. She doesn’t want to take the dress off, as it is a new favorite of the gifts he’s gotten her, so she decides to push one strap to the side so as to reveal her breast.

She dips her finger into the hardly touched mousse they had ordered for dessert and traces a circle around her nipple. Biting her lip and quickly trying to decide what else she can do, she rubs a line up each inner thigh and turns the chair she’s been sitting in so it’ll be facing him as soon as he returns.

She sits back down, and deciding she feels extra confident, she lifts her knees over each arm rest, spreading herself wide open for him and waiting.

He’s not one to be surprised, but she can tell she’s surprised him. He smiles darkly at her as he watches her, taking his time.

Her anticipation grows as she waits, pussy growing wetter under his gaze.

He comes to kneel before her and she has to bite her lip to stop her deep breathing, trying to seattle herself.

He licks the chocolate off her thighs, keeping eye contact. “Definitely the best chocolate mousse I’ve ever tasted… Somehow better than from the serving glass,”

She laughs happily and lets him help her up.

He ducks his head so he can swirl his tongue over her nipple, getting the dessert from there too, then takes his hand. “Shall we head into the bedroom, dulce?”

She nods and takes his hand, “I’d love to,”


End file.
